Tears Don't Fall
by fallenxoxoangel
Summary: Meeting Bullet For My Valentine was an amazing thing for Tina Jones. After an accident at home, she goes on the road with Bullet. Follow her as she tries to hide her feelings for the lead singer show. Matt Tuck/OC
1. Chapter 1

The cold brisk wind blew against my skin. I hated my life at home. My druken dad always yelling at me and bringing different whores home everynight. Ever since my mom died, he's been like this and its been 3 years. Oh I guess I should tell you my name. My name is Tina and im 19 years old. I have long brown hair that stop past my shoulders. I left my house after my dad came home with another whore. I told him that he needs to stop all of this and then he slaped me. I dont know where im going but anywhere is better than home. I turned a corner and saw a coffee shop. I shrugged my shoulder and went inside. Not many people here, well what do you expect it's 11 at night. I walked up to the counter and asked for a french vannila coffee. The lady looked at me for a long time untill she went to make my coffee. I touched my face and cringed a bit. I had a bruise forming around my eye. '_Great_'. I got my coffee and paid. I looked around and saw 4 guys sitting at a table and they looked really familiar. I walked over at sat at a table in the corner. I pulled out my ipod and listened to Bullet For My Valentine. I just sat there sipping at my coffee and listening to my ipod. And everynow and then my eyes would wonder over to the four guys. They all were wearing sun glasses. 'who wears sunglasses at midnight'. I shrugged and got up. I threw out my coffee and walked out. I guess I should head back home but i doubt my dad knows im gone. I sighed and walked back home. And the whole walk home, I kept thinking about the 4 guys at the coffee shop. I snuck in and saw my dad passed out on the couch. I walked upstairs and into bed.

***MATT'S POV***

Me and the guys left the coffee shop and walked to our hotel. I kept thinking of the girl with the bruise around her eye. Just something about her, made me not want to look away and care for her. I shook my head and walked to my hotel and the whole way there, I kept thinking about the girl.

***NEXT DAY***

I woke up to my phone ringing. I groaned and picked it up. "Hello". "Tina it's Joann. Guess who got tickets to the Bullet For My Valentine concert"? I sat up in bed. "Joann, you didnt". "Oh but I did Tina. Me and you. Tonite. Bullet For My Valentine and with backstage passes". I screamed and jumpd out of bed. "What time you coming to pick me up", I asked. "In an hour". I looked at the clock and it was 4. "Damn, I slept in late. Alright ima go get ready and i'll see you in an hour". I hung up and ran to the bathroom and took a quick shower. I wrapped my blue fluffy towel around my wet body. I ran to my room and started looking for something to wear. I decided on my dark blue skinny jeans and my bullet for my valentine shirt. I quickly got dressed and plugged in my curling iron. I looked in the mirror and pulled out my cover up. I covered up my bruise. I didnt want to explain this one to Joann again. She's always tells me to call the cops but I cant. He's my dad and im all he has. I quickly dried my hair and curled it. 15 min later, I smiled at my relfection. I walked out of the bathroom closing the light. I grabbed my phone and flip flops from my room and walked down stairs. I had about 10 min untill Joann got here. So I decided to go and eat something. When I opend the fridge all I saw was beer. No food. I slamed the fridge shut. "Great. Nothing to eat", I said to myself. I heard a honk outside. I smiled and ran out the door, locking it and closing it behind me. I got in Joann's car.

"You ready", She asked. I nodded and the whole way there we talked about how hot Matt Tuck and Jason James were. I have a thing for Matt Tuck while Joann has a thing for Jason James. But we both know it will NEVER happen. We got to the concert and saw alot of people there. We went to our seats(front row) and waited. We had a couple minutes untill the concert started. I looked around and just waited till the concert started. Then the lights got dark and soon Bullet For My Valentine came onto stage. Everybody screamed. Including me and Joann. "Hey everybody! You ready to rock", Matt Tuck yelled into the mike. Screams were heard. He smiled and said, "Alright, I think you guys know what song this is". They started to play Tears Dont Fall. For the next hour, I sang along with the words of the songs they sang. And everynow and then I would see Matt looking at me. I caught his gaze and for a minute we just looked into eachothers eye's. He sent me a wink and looked away.

After the concert, Joann and I went backstage. We showed the guared our passes and he let us through. "Where do we go", Joann asked me. I just shrugged. "Are you ladies lost", someone said behind us. We both froze, knowing who that voice belonged to. We slowing turned around and saw Jason James. Joann started to freak out but she tried to hide hide it, failing miserbly. I just laughed and looked at Jason. "Uh yea. We were actually looking for you guys. We were wondering if you could sign stuff". Jason smile. "Yea sure. Just follow me". I nodded and we followed Jason. We soon came to a door and Jason opend it and allowed us to go in first. "Hey guys, I found a couple hotties wandering around", Jason laughed when Joann went red. Moose laughed. "Well dont just stand there. Come and sit". Me and Joann walked over and sat down, with her sitting next to Jason. _'No surprise'. _I looked around and noticed Matt wasnt there. Then the door opend and walked in Matt Tuck. I looked into his eyes and held his gaze again.

***MATTS POV***

I cant belive it. The girl from the coffee shop is a fan of me and came tonight. I sighed knowing I'll never see her again. I opend the locker room door and saw the guys there with two girls. I looked and saw the same girl again. She looked into my eyes and I held her gaze. My heart was pounding in my chest. I guess you could say I thought she was pretty cute.

***MY POV***

"Hey Matt, Id like you to meet. Well um, sorry but what are your names", Jason asked. Me and Joann laughed. "Im Joann and that's Tina". I smiled at them. Matt came over and sat by me. Inside I was jumping for joy and butterflies were going nuts. "So you like the show", Matt asked. I looked at him and smiled. "Yea I did". He smiled at me and took a drink from his water. "So who's your favorite band member". I laughed and looked at him. "You".

"Good choice", he laughed. I laughed along with him. "So you girls wanted us to sign stuff for you", Jason said. Me and Joann both nodded and the 4 of them signed our stuff that we brought. My phone started to ring and I excused myself and went out to the hallway.

"Hello"?

"Tina where in the hell are you". It was my dad

"Im at a concert with Joan".

"Well get your ass home right now". Then he hung up. I walked back into the room and looked for Joann but couldn't find her. Matt came over to me.

"Eveyrthing okay"?

"Yea. Hey where did Joann go".

"She left when you were on the phone". I cursed under my breath. Matt looked at me worried.

"You okay". I looked up at him and nodded my head. "Yea everythings fine but I should really get going. It was nice meeting you guys and thank you so much for the autographs". They all smiled and said your welcome. I was on my way out when Matt called after me. I turned around and said, "Yea". He gave me my bag. "Oh thanks", I smiled at him. "No problem. Hey I know this is weird but can I have your number". I couldnt belive it! Matt Tuck was asking for my number! "Yea sure". I told him to give me his phone and I gave him mine so he could put his number in it. We switched phones back. He smiled at me. "Well I guess I'll talk to you soon. Nice meeting you Tina".

"Yea same here Matt". I turned around and walked outside. Right as I stepped outside, it started to down pour. I cursed outloud and started walking home. Damn Joann! She always does this. I sighed and got ready for the long walk. A bit after I started walking, a bus pulled up beside me. I was confused at first but who I saw step off of it made me smile.

"Why hello again. Why you walking in the rain", Matt asked.

" No ride home. Joann left me. Again".

"Come on. We'll give you a lift home". I smiled and walked onto the bus with Matt. Matt went to the back to grab a towel for me. Padge walked from the back and laughed.

"Once again we meet but this time your wet". I laughed.

"Yea I know". Matt came back with a towel. "There now dry off so you dont get sick". I smiled and wrapped the towel around me. The whole way to my house, we talked about me. I got home and was gunna walk off the bus untill Matt spoke up. "I'll walk you to your door". I nodded and we ran to my door because of the rain.

"Thank you so much Matt. For everything". He smiled and said, "No problem. Maybe next time im in town we can meet up".

"Yea, Id like that".

"Well goodnight Tina".

"Goodnight Matt". I walked inside and smiled at Matt once more and close the door. I turned around and saw my dad looking pissed. He grabbed my throat and pushed me agaisnt the door. "You no good slut. Who was that? Did you sleep with him". I tried to talk back but I couldnt even breath. He then threw me to the ground and hit it with a thud. He then came over and kicked me in the stomach then walked away. I coughed and blood came out. I groaned and got up and was met with a knife to my back. Everything started becoming fuzzy. My dad took the knife out and ran out the door and left me there to bleed to death. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and called someone I knew who help me.

"Hello", they answerd.

"Matt. Please come and get me. Please".

"Tina. Are you okay"? He sounded really worried.

"Just please hurry up and get me. Hurry". I hung up and waited. Sometimes I slowing started drifting in and out. A bit later, I heard someone open the door and walked in. "Damnit! Moose call 911". I started to close my eyes but before I did I heard Matt say, "Dont worry Tina. Im here. Dont die. Help is coming". Then all I saw was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry this chapter is so short. but the next chapter will be long. enjoy and message me if you like it**

* * *

I woke up and saw white every where. I groaned and rubbed my eye's. "Am I in heaven", I asked. I heard someone laugh. I look and saw a doctor walk in. "No. Your in the hospital ". I rememberd what happend last night and Matt coming to save me.

"Matt. Where's Matt", I asked. The doctor looked at her.

"Oh yes the young fellow. Well he was here all night but had to leave this morning for a concert or something". I nodded and the doctor dude left. I sighed wanting to see Matt one more time before he left but now it was too late. She looked over at the clock on the wall and saw it was 9 pm. She turned on the t.v and watched it untill someone knocking on the door caught her attention. 4 guys walked in with flowers and balloons. She smiled realizing who they were.

"Hey. When did you wake up", Moose asked.

"Just now. You guys didnt have to bring me stuff". Matt looked at her and gave her a card. "We wanted too. We are sorry about last night". Tina just shrugged and opend the card. She laughed and said thanks. Tina then sighed. "What's wrong", Padge asked.

"I have no place to go now. My dad is probably back home and im not going back there after last night". The guys nodded. Matt looked at them and pulled them to the side to talk while Tina smelled the flowers they brought her. They walked back with smile on their faces.

"Okay so I know we just met and all but we all dont want you going back home. So how would you like to come on the road with us", Matt asked. Tina was shocked! Why would they want her, out of all the girls in the world, to come on the road with them? It was silent for a few moments and Tina looked at all their faces and saw that they were being seriouse. "What the hell, I'd love too", she replied after awhile of thinking. They all smiled at her with goofy grins. Tina just smiled. Life is about to get even better.

***Few Hours Later***

"Phew, that was alot of packing", Moose said as he collasped on the couch of the tour bus. After Tina was released from the hospital, they all headed to her house and helped her pack up all of her clothes and memorbilia. Tina sat down across from Moose and looked out the window as they were about to pull away. Sighing, she knew this was for the best. She didnt want to hurt her dad but she couldnt take it. Not after last night. Someone sitting next to her pulled her from her thoughts, "You alright", Matt asked. Rubbing the back of her neck, Tina nodded. "Just alot of memories." Matt nodded in return, understanding. "Well if you ever need someone to talk to, you know where to find me". Tina added a laugh to her nod. "I'll remember that". Matt smiled and walked over to Padge. Soon the bus started to pull away from the house, and Tina watched as her childhood and father became smaller and smaller in her memory.


	3. Chapter 3

"Aye, Matt knock it off." Tina awoke to hear Padge yelling at Matt. She looked at her small space in which she called a bed and remembered everything that happened the past two days. She walked to the front of the bus and saw the guys sitting around the little table with food surrounding them.

"Alright what is Matt doing to piss you off Padge?" she asked sitting next to Matt and taking a bagel.

"Fucker keeps taking my bacon." Padge swatted Matt's hand away once more.

"Matthew Tuck, knock it off. Let Padge eat in peace," Tina said in a motherly tone, joking of course. The guys laughed and Matt pretended to be sad. She just shook her head laughing and noticed that they were driving in the dessert.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Matt finished up his orange juice with a burp.

"Wisconsin. We should be there by tomorrow morning." She nodded. Life was going to be amazing from here on out. But she didn't want to sit around on the bus while the guys did their thing. It didn't matter because she was happy that she was spending her time with 4 amazing guys.

"Alright, who farted?" Moose asked laughing. Tina got a whiff of the smell and jumped away from Matt.

"Jesus Matt, no more bacon for you," she said sitting on the couch. He just smiled at her. Jay sat down next to her with a sigh.

"Did you tell Joann that you were leaving?" Tina shook her head.

"I'll call her later. I really don't feel like talking to her right now after leaving me the other night."

He nodded. "How long have you guys been friends?"

Pulling up her knees to her chest, she sat facing Jay. "Just a couple months. We became friends right away because we had the same taste in music. But Joann was the type of friend that would always bail from somewhere when we did anything together. As you noticed." Jay nodded.

Matt walked from the back of the bus and sat on the couch opposite of Tina and Jay. "Padge and Moose think we should play some music." Jay nodded then walked to the back where Padge and Moose were sitting. Tina was looking out the window when Matt sat down in front of her.

"You can come too, if you want." She smiled at him but shook her head. "I just need sometime to myself, if that's okay?" He gave her a heart melting smile and nodded.

"Understandable. But you know where to find us if you change your mind." She nodded and watched Matt walk to the back.

She sighed and continued to look out the window, trying to ignore the pain coming from her back. She didn't want the guys to know that she was still in pain. Her dad was probably wondering where she was. Quickly shaking her head, she stood up and walked to her bunk. She needed to change the bandage. She looked around to make sure the guys where in the back of the bus, then she took off her black tank top and slowly took off the bandage.

"You want some help with that?" Tina looked and saw Matt standing there. Embarrassed, she nodded. "That would be nice." Matt walked over to her and ran his hand slowly down her back. His finger tips slowly brushing against her skin. She felt his hot breath on the back of her neck. Matt put the bandage over the stitches than ran his hand up her arm.

"Your all good," he whispered huskily into her ear. She nodded as goose bumps appeared on her. She turned around to face him and she noticed that their lips were millimeters apart. "Thank you." Smiling, he walked back to the guys but before he was out of sight, he turned around. "Nice tattoo," then he was out of sight. He was talking about the tattoo on her shoulder blades. She had their song, tears don't fall with angel wings on each side of it.

Tina put her tank top back on and sat on the bed trying to recollect her thoughts. Was Matt making a move? No he was just her friend. But friends don't do what he was doing to other friends. Right? Tina walked to the front of the bus to watch some T.V. As soon as she turned it on, the story on the news caught her attention.

"**_Christen Jones, age 34, was found dead in his Chicago home. Police say it was suicide. Local neighbor said she walked in and saw Mr. Jones' body hanging from the ceiling fan_**."

Tina stood frozen. Her dad was dead? The man that she grew up with was gone. Sure they didn't get along and he almost killed her, but she still loved him. She heard the guys walking to the front but she still didn't move.

"Tina why are you standing in front of the T.V", Moose asked. She just shook her head as tears stared to fall. The guys looked at the news broadcast and knew why she was upset. Matt slowly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"Tina, let's go to your bunk." But she didn't move. She was still frozen in her place.

"Matt, he's gone." she choked out as tears continued to fall. He rubbed his hand down her back.

"I'm sorry baby girl. C'mon lets go to your bunk. You should probably lay down."She pulled away from his chest looking in his eyes.

"Can you stay with me? Please." Matt nodded.

"I'll make you some tea. It's a family special. It'll calm you down and put you to sleep," Jay said.

Tina smiled her thanks at him through her tears and Matt walked with her to her bunk. He laid down first then pulled Tina down with him. Laying her head on his chest, so continued to let her salty tears fall.

"I know my dad wasn't the greatest dad in the world but I still loved him. I just wish I had the chance to tell him that before he killed himself," she said quietly. Matt ran his hand through her hair, something his mum did back home in Whales when he was a kid. It would always calm him down when he was upset.

"I'm sure he already knew that." Tina sniffled and Matt felt her shake her head.

"I probably made him kill himself. I was such a bad daughter to him." Matt pulled Tina's face up so he could look into her eyes. They were red and puffy but you could still see the bright grey color that they were.

"None of this is your fault. Don't blame this on you. Maybe your dad had a reason to do it but you weren't that reason." She just nodded and put her head back on Matt's chest.

"I'm getting your shirt all teary and snotty," she finished with a small laugh. She felt him shrug. "I have more."

They sat in silence for a bit with Matt running his hand through her hair and Tina laying there. Jay came to the bunk and kneeled in front of it. "Here ya go. It should help. Mum's recipe." Tina smiled her thanks at him. "Thank you Jay." She sat up and took a sip. Jay looked at Matt and mouthed to him, _'she doing okay. _Matt nodded and Jay smiled walking back to the front. Tina finished up her tea and looked back at Matt.

"Thank you Matt. I think I'm going to take a nap." Matt nodded and was about to get up from her bunk but she pulled him back. "I want you to stay." He nodded and Tina laid down next to him. Matt just stayed there running his hands through her hair until she was asleep then walked to the front.

"She doing okay?" Padge asked when Matt sat next to him. "Yeah. She's sleeping now. Thanks to Mr. Jay." Jason smiled a goofy grin then went back to playing cards with Moose. Matt talked to Padge for a while.

Suddenly, the guys heard Tina scream. Matt jumped up from the couch and ran to Tina with the guys following. "Tina, what happened?" She was hugging her knees and tears were falling from her eyes. She tried to speak but nothing came out. Matt sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Moose, Padge, and Jay sat on the bunk across from hers.

"I saw my dad in my dream. I walked into my house and saw him hanging there. And when I went to go help him, he vanished." Matt ran his hand down her back.

"Don't worry Tina, it was just a dream." Moose said giving her knee a little pat. She nodded and it was then that she noticed all the guys were around her. "Did I scare you guys?" she asked quietly. They all nodded at her and she felt embarrassed. Again. "I'm sorry. I don't want to go back to sleep." As Matt was going to say something, the bus driver drove over a pot hole which made Matt bump his head on the bunk above him. Tina burst out laughing, along with the guys.

"I'm glad my pain causes you to laugh," Matt said rubbing his head.

"Dude it was funny," Tina said after she calmed down from her laughing episode. It was silence for a few minutes until Tina spoke up.

"I just want to say thank you for everything you guys are doing. I don't know how I can repay you." Padge just lightly shoved her.

"You don't have to repay us for anything. We wanted you to be with us. It's always a good thing to have a girl on the road with us." Tina laughed at that. "I'm the type of girl that would rather hang with guys. Girls just bring to much drama." The guys nodded in agreement.

"I'm hungry," Matt said holding his grumbling stomach. Tina looked at her cell phone and noticed it was only noon.

"Want to watch a movie or something. I could make some pop corn," Tina said looking at the guys."Alright sounds good. Does it matter what movie?", Jay asked. Tina got up from her bunk shaking her head. "Nah. Whatever you guys want." They nodded and while Tina walked to the front of the bus they walked to the back to get the movie started.

As she put the popcorn in the microwave, a stinging pain sensation shot through her wound. Gripping the counter, she bend forward cursing. The pain passed, she put the popcorn in a bowl and grabbed 4 beers and a soda for herself. When she walked into the little room, she saw Moose, Padge, and Jay sitting on the big couch while Matt was sitting on the love couch with a spot open.

"Aye, little lady brought us some beers," Jay said. She just noticed how strong his accent was. "Yes I did," she said smiling. She set the popcorn on the table and gave the guys their beers.

"And a soda for me," she said sitting next to Matt. Moose gave her a weird look.

"You don't drink?" Tina took a sip from her mountain dew and shook her head.

"I'll be 20 in about 2 weeks." The guys nodded.

"Some way to spend your birthday. On the road with us," Matt said elbowing her lightly. She gave him a smirk.

"Yep. So what movie are we watching?" Jay finished eating the popcorn he had in his mouth. "The Crow."

Instantly, Tina felt sad. She loved this movie but it brought back memories of her ex boyfriend. Some of which she wanted to get rid of. But she wanted to watch this movie for the guys. Matt noticed she was chipping off her black nail polish.

"Aye, what's wrong?" he asked whispered into her ear. Tina felt chills run down her body. "Just some stuff from my past. I'll tell you later." He nodded and went back to watching the movie.

In the middle of the movie, Matt noticed that the guys fell asleep and Tina was looking bored. He shut off the movie and looked at her. "What's your favorite color?" Tina laughed at his random moments. "Grey. You?"

"Blue. Favorite food?" Tina tapped her chin in a thinking way.

"Cheeseburgers. Yours?"

"Pizza. Alright mate, lets get a little more personal." Tina gave him a smirk. "How personal?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"If I did, would I be here with you guys?", she said giving him a slight smile. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she continued.

"Nope. I am currently single." Matt gave her a wink. Giggling she decided to get a little more deeper. "Have you ever been faithful in a relationship?"

"Of course. You?"

"Yeah. I'm not those type of girls that would do something to their boyfriend." Matt nodded. Now he wanted to get really personal.

"Who was your first?" Tina was a little taken back by that question. She didn't have a problem telling him the answer. She was just embarrassed.

"Honestly, I'm still a virgin." Matt gave her a fake shocked face. "I'm serious Matt." She gave him a slight push while laughing. "I believe you and respect that your waiting."

"Good. Who was yours?" Matt shrugged.

"Can't really remember." Nodding, Tina started messing with the bracelets covering her arm.

"What are you guys doing in Wisconsin?" Matt moved a little closer to her.

"We have to go up to Ashland and record the music video for Waking The Demon. Then we have the next day off to do whatever we want."

Tina nodded but then got an idea. "Me and my dad were supposed to go up to Bayfield to go on the ship to see the 12 Apostles. We could do that." Matt nodded but noticed that her grey eyes were about to cry.

"Come here", he said opening up his arms. Tina crawled into them and let her cry softly.

"I think I'm going to go lay down for a bit," she said pulling away from Matt after a couple minutes. He nodded and watched her walk down the bus. He sat there thinking about her. Just something about her kept pulling him closer and closer to her. Since the night of seeing her in the coffee shop, he's had this attraction to her.

"Hey fucker," Padge said waking up from his nap. Matt nodded his head in his direction.

"How was your beauty rest," Matt said laughing. Padge flipped him off.

"The question is, how is your beauty doing?" Padge asked smirking. Matt just gave him a confused look.

"Tina. You like her don't ya mate?"

Matt sighed. He couldn't lie to his mates. Every time he tried, his lip would twitch a little. "She's cute and I kind of do but she's hiding something." Padge gave him a look as if asking what it could be and Matt just shrugged.

"You guys talk to fucking loud," Jay said getting up from the couch and walking over to his bunk to continue his sleep. Matt and Padge laughed together.

"I'm going to call Janie," Padge said walking out to call his wife. Matt walked passed Tina's bunk and saw her playing the piano app on her ipod touch. She was pretty good. No scratch that. She was amazing. He stayed another 5 minutes until she noticed he was standing there.

"Oh hey. I didn't know you were standing there." Matt smiled and sat down across her on her bunk. "You know your amazing playing the piano. Even if it's on the i pod." She smirked at him. "I'm even more amazing on a regular piano." Matt nodded and smiled.

"Damn you hair," Moose said walking passed Tina and Matt.

"Why are you cursing at your hair," Tina said laughing. Moose walked back over to her and sat in the bunk across from them.

"This little fucker wont stay in it's place. My hair is just getting too long." Tina looked at Matt.

"Do you guys have scissors?" He nodded confused.

"Your going to cut his hair?" She nodded while smiling.

"I'm good. Trust me. I was going to go to cosmetology school but backed out."

Moose and Matt nodded. "Go wash your hair and meet me in the front of the bus." Moose walked to the bathroom and Tina and Matt walked to the front. She pulled out a chair for him while Matt got the scissors and comb.

"What the hell are you two doing," Padge asked looking away from the T.V.

"I'm going to cut Moose's hair." Padge just gave Matt a look and Matt shrugged while laughing. Moose came out from the back with Jay following him.

"Alright have a seat and don't move." He did what he was told. She cut his hair in silence while the guys watched.

"All finished," Tina said handing Moose a mirror. He moved his head side to side looking in the mirror.

"So, how did I do?" Tina asked holding her hands together. Moose stood up putting the mirror on the counter and walked over to her. He looked into her eyes and gave her a hug.

"Very nice. You should be our hairstylist." Tina laughed and hugged back. Pulling away she saw Matt staring at her with jealousy in his eyes. She gave him a look and he just smiled at her.

"If it's okay with you guys, I'll do it." They all nodded at her."Sweet. I know the perfect hairstyle for Matt. I think he'll look good in pigtails. No wait braids," she said walking over to him and running her hand through his long black hair.

He laughed grabbing her hand and pulling her close to him. "You think so huh?" She looked into his blue eyes and nodded.

"Yeah I do," she replied in a cocky tone. He just smirked at her. He picked up a strand of her plain brown hair and dropped it again. "I think you'll look good with black hair and a strand of blue in your bangs. And having them go straight across your eyes." Tina thought about what he said.

"Really?" He nodded and she heard the guys agreeing with him. "Then I'll take your advice if you do me a favor." Matt just gave her a confused look but nodded. "You have teach me how to drive a four-wheeler when we get to Wisconsin." Matt just laughed at her.

"Your serious. You can't drive a four-wheeler?" Tina shot him a dirty look. "Fine laugh at me." She turned to walk away but Matt pulled her back to him by her waist then whispered in her ear, "I'm kidding. I promise I will teach you how to drive one."

She smiled and gave him a hug. He smelled like axe and cinnamon. She just noticed now how strong his arms were. "Alright, I'm going to mess with some music." Matt said pulling away. Tina nodded and watched as the guys walked to the back of the bus.

Sighing, she looked out the window and noticed it was just starting to get dark. Her phone buzzed from her pocket and she pulled it open. _**'where the hell are you?-Joann' **_Tina just groaned and put her phone back into her pocket. Joann was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. As she was about to lay down in her bunk, she heard a guitar playing and then Matt's sweet voice. "_**Your tears don't fall. They crash around me**_." That was her favorite song by them. She then remembered her tattoo and how Matt acted when he changed the bandage for her. Why did he act like that? Shaking her head, she pulled the curtain and soon fell into the darkness she like to call sleep.


End file.
